prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Montreal Screwjob
O Montreal Screwjob foi um esquema na vida real em enganar o WWF Champion Bret Hart liderado por Vince McMahon, o proprietário da World Wrestling Federation (WWF), durante o evento principal de wrestling profissional no pay-per-view Survivor Series, realizado em 9 de Novembro de 1997, no Molson Center em Montreal, Quebec. Uma mudança em segredo da pré-determinação do término do combate (conhecido como "Screwjob" no parlamento do wrestling profissional) foi concebido por McMahon e discutido com adversário daquela noite de Hart, Shawn Michaels. O plano foi executado quando o árbitro do combate, Earl Hebner, sob as ordens de McMahon, mandou tocar o sino e terminou a partida quando Michaels prendeu Hart no Sharpshooter (movimento assinatura de Hart em finalizar combates), embora Hart não tinha desistido. Michaels foi declarado o vencedor por finalização e coroado como o novo WWF Champion, mesmo quando Hart e o público demonstrara a sua indignação. A razão para o Screwjob estava enraizada na decisão de Hart para deixar a companhia de McMahon para sua principal concorrente, a World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Hart, que citou uma cláusula em seu contrato que lhe concedeu "controle criativo razoável", foi firme em sua recusa a perder um combate que seria realizado no seu país natal, o Canadá, especialmente contra Shawn Michaels, com quem ele não se dava bem. McMahon permaneceu insistente que Hart deveria perder para Michaels em Montreal, temendo que o negócio da sua empresa iria sofrer se WCW anunciasse a contratação de Hart, enquanto ele ainda detinha o título mundial da WWF. Embora Hart e McMahon concordaram com um compromisso sobre o final do combate que permitiu Hart para reter o título, McMahon estava determinado a remover o título de Hart. O Screwjob tem atraído um legado notório tanto na tela e fora dela, e foi, em parte, narrada no documentário Hitman Hart: Wrestling with Shadows. O impacto de longo alcance sobre o incidente levou à sua adoção como um tema em partidas de storylines da WWF Attitude Era e da criação do personagem, "Mr. McMahon", o chefe mal. Hart foi condenado ao ostracismo da WWF, enquanto McMahon e Michaels continuaram a receber respostas irritadas do público por muitos anos. No entanto, a relação entre Hart e McMahon depois foi resolvida, culminando na introdução de Hart no Hall Of Fame da WWE em 1 de Abril de 2006. A Saída de Hart da WWF Na época do Screwjob, Bret Hart era um veterano da WWF de 14 anos, tendo iniciado a sua carreira na década de 1980 como metade da popular Tag Team, The Hart Foundation. Hart alcançou enorme sucesso como competidor individual nos anos 1990, duas vezes tendo o título Intercontinental, em seguida, ganhando o WWF Championship cinco vezes. A proeminência de Hart como principal wrestler de Main Event foi cada vez mais desafiada pela The Kliq, um grupo constituído por Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, Scott Hall, Paul Levesque, e Sean Waltman, que ganhou grande influência no Booking da empresa, semelhante a stable de Hart. Em face do declínio da exposição pública, Hart tirou uma licença de ausência de sete meses a partir da empresa após a WrestleMania XII, durante o qual ele negociou tanto um novo contrato com a WWF e uma oferta de sua rival, a World Championship Wrestling. Em outubro de 1996, Hart recusou uma oferta de 9 milhões de dólares da WCW, optando por assinar um acordo sem precedentes de 20 anos que tinha sido oferecido por McMahon, que prometeu fazer dele o lutador mais bem pago na empresa e assegurar-lhe um papel importante com a administração da empresa após sua aposentadoria. Ambos Hart e a WWF viram o contrato como uma expressão de lealdade mútua. Em meados de 1997, a WWF estava enfrentando dificuldades financeiras devido à forte concorrência da WCW, que havia se tornado a maior promoção de wrestling profissional nos Estados Unidos. Ao mesmo tempo, os planos de McMahon para levar o público exigia que ele e a WWF tivessem que evitar e minimizar quaisquer compromissos financeiros de longo prazo. Por vários meses antes do Survivor Series, Bret Hart e Shawn Michaels tiveram várias discussões nos bastidores, incluindo uma luta antes de um house show em Hartford, Connecticut. Depois de um show em San Jose, Califórnia em 12 de Outubro de 1997, Hart falou com Michaels sobre ser profissional e confiar um no outro dentro do ringue. Hart disse que não teria nenhum problema de perder para Michaels se McMahon solicitasse-o. Quando Michaels respondeu que ele nunca perderia para Hart, Bret ficou chocado e irritado. Isso levou a recusa absoluta de Hart a perder o WWF Championship para Michaels no evento em Montreal no pay-per-view. Lamentando sua decisão de oferecer a Hart um contrato longo e caro, McMahon começou a adiar os pagamentos para Hart, deixando-o saber de um "perigo financeiro" da WWF. McMahon também começou a incentivar Hart para procurar emprego com a WCW. McMahon não tinha problema com Hart a levar seu personagem de "The Hitman" para a WCW, mas ele estava preocupado com a possibilidade de ele entrar na WCW como o WWF Champion. Hesitando fora de sentimentos de lealdade, Hart entrou em negociações com a WCW após McMahon informar que ele teria que adiar o pagamento de Hart indefinidamente. Enquanto Hart considerava uma oferta do então presidente da WCW Eric Bischoff, McMahon informou Hart que a WWF iria honrar o seu contrato se ele escolhese ficar. No entanto, quando Hart falou com McMahon sobre os planos e enredos futuros, ele estava desapontado com a resposta de McMahon e que ele considerava sugestões sem brio. Hart também tinha sido infeliz sobre a iniciativa da WWF no sentido de assunto mais controvertido, que a Federação chamaria mais tarde de "Attitude Era". Convencidos de que os planos futuros de McMahon não o favoreciam, Hart notificou a WWF e assinou um acordo com a WCW que tinha acabado de lhe oferecer um grande contrato de 3 Milhões de dólares em 1 de Novembro de 1997. Quando Hart perguntou McMahon se ele seria ridicularizado depois de ir para a WCW, como havia ocorrido com outros lutadores que tinham se transferido da WWF para a WCW, McMahon lhe assegurou que nada disso iria acontecer. Transição do Título A saída iminente de Hart para a WCW criou uma situação tensa, como ele havia vencido o WWF Championship no SummerSlam 1997 derrotando Undertaker. O contrato de Hart com a WCW estava programado para começar em 5 de dezembro, um mês após o evento anual da WWF o Survivor Series, que estava a ser realizado em Montreal. Shawn Michaels, o líder da emergente stable D-Generation X foi escalado para um evento principal disputando o título com Hart. McMahon, ansioso para Hart desistir do título, buscou o consentimento de Hart do trabalho para Michaels. Hart recusou-se a fazê-lo, citando sua posição popular no Canadá, onde ele sentiu que foi amplamente considerado como um herói nacional. Hart, que vinha liderando uma stable "anti-EUA", pró-canadense chamada The Hart Foundation não queria perder o título no Canadá. Como parte de sua história e rivalidade, Michaels tinha executado repetidamente atos insultando a bandeira canadense e os fãs canadenses, que tinham também deixado Hart chateado. Hart acreditava que uma perda para o seu arqui-rival em seu país de origem seria humilhante para ele e concebivelmente afetando sua carreira na WCW. Os fãs de wrestling também sabiam que a dificuldade pessoal de longa data de Hart com Michaels tinha sido irritada com a perda de Michaels do WWF Championship no Monday Night RAW, que arruinou os planos para uma revanche de Michaels na WrestleMania 13, onde Hart afirma que Michaels era esperado para perder o título para ele. Hart também acreditava que Michaels tinha falsificado uma lesão no joelho e falou sobre a cirurgia principal apenas para sair de seu combate que estava planejado. Enquanto Michaels negou rumores de que ele não queria perder para Hart, Hart tinha certeza de que Michaels não teria oferecido uma perda em seu retorno se ele tivesse ficado com o WWF Title. Os dois haviam se envolvido em uma luta real após Michaels ter dido implícito que Hart estava tendo um caso com Sunny. Michaels e a recente rivalidade no enredo também tinha visto a fazer comentários insultantes sobre o pai de Bret, Stu Hart, que havia deixado Bret e outras pessoas da família Hart chateados. McMahon permaneceu insistente sobre Hart perder o título. O proprietário WWF estava ansioso sobre uma possível reconstituição da então WWF Women's Champion, Alundra Blayze e sua ida para WCW em 1995, que resultou em ela jogar o cinturão em uma lata de lixo diante de uma platéia ao vivo no WCW Monday Nitro, apesar das reivindicações de Bischoff (de acordo com a biografia DVD de Hart) que as questões jurídicas entre a WWF e WCW impediria tal coisa, e que ele preferia ter Hart juntando-se a WCW com uma "ficha limpa". Hart continuou a recusar-se a deixar perder o título para Michaels, oferecendo-se para perder o título em qualquer lugar nos EUA antes do Survivor Series ou a entregar o título a McMahon no episódio do Monday Night RAW no dia seguinte ao Survivor Series, em Ottawa. Após vários desacordos, McMahon, Michaels e Hart concordaram com a proposta de um acabamento de desqualificação, o que seria o resultado de uma rixa entre os aliados de Bret. Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, e Davey Boy Smith com os aliados de Michaels. Triple H, Rick Rude e Chyna, que iria interferir no combate para ajudar Michaels. Hart, então, entregaria o título a McMahon no dia seguinte no RAW ou perdê-lo para Ken Shamrock. Hart também pediu e obteve a permissão de McMahon para uma oportunidade de explicar suas ações, seu personagem heel louvando McMahon e a WWF e, assim, deixando em bons termos com a empresa e os fãs. Preparação e Execução Na quarta-feira antes do Survivor Series (o que era para ser realizada no domingo), McMahaon se reuniu com Michaels, Levesque, e um círculo íntimo de conselheiros em um quarto de hotel em Montreal e planejou o Screwjob. Não está claro quantas pessoas sabiam da Screwjob iminente, mas assessores próximos de McMahon Gerald Brisco e Robert Remus tinha sido envolvido no planejamento. Além disso, McMahon e Michaels inventado para manter Pat Patterson no escuro, devido à sua estreita relação com Hart. Hart e Michaels havia se encontrado com Patterson para discutir a configuração do jogo e do plano, durante o qual Hart concordou em permitir que Michaels para colocá-lo para o porão atirador num momento em que o árbitro seria inconsciente. O resto do jogo foi planejado para proceder da seguinte forma: Hart iria pegar pé Michaels 'e reverter a espera, colocando-o em o atirador. Michaels iria submeter-se à espera, mas o árbitro ainda estaria inconsciente. Hart iria deixar de ir ao porão para tentar reanimar o árbitro, mas Michaels teria atingido Hart com o seu finisher, o Sweet Chin Music, e fazer o pino. Um segundo árbitro, então, correr para o anel com Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, e Davey Boy Smith seguindo de perto. O segundo árbitro iria começar a contagem, mas Hart e Smith iria quebrar o pino. O árbitro original teria, então, recuperar e começar a fazer a contagem, mas Hart iria chutar para fora, a criação de cerca de cinco minutos a mais de brigas que resultariam em uma desqualificação. Michaels mais tarde, sugeriu a McMahon que o Screwjob ser executado quando ele estava segurando Hart no atirador, com o árbitro levantar-se e chamando para o sino, fazendo parecer como se Hart tinha apresentado à espera. Segundo o relato de Michaels dos acontecimentos em sua autobiografia de 2005, Heartbreak e Triumph: The Shawn Michaels história, jogo árbitro Earl Hebner tinha sido informado (por Michaels) do plano só na noite de domingo, assim como Survivor Series estava prestes a começar. Tensões e emoção foram elevados como os lutadores e funcionários reuniam para Survivor Series. Hart estava ansioso sobre o acabamento jogo e tinha sido avisado da possibilidade de uma Screwjob por seu irmão-de-lei e membro da Fundação Hart Jim Neidhart, bem como Vader, que tinham experimentado situações semelhantes, enquanto lutando no Japão. Eles aconselharam Hart estar alerta, não mentir sobre suas costas por muito tempo, chutar para fora a partir da contagem pinfall imediatamente a fim de evitar uma contagem rápida, e não se permitir ser colocado em finalizações. Em seu filme de 1998 documentário Hitman Hart: Lutando com Sombras, Hart disse que seus receios eram em grande parte amenizada porque ele era amigo íntimo de árbitro Earl Hebner e confiava nele implicitamente. Enviada por Hart, Hebner supostamente jurou por seus filhos que ele nunca faria Hart double-cross e que ele preferia deixar o emprego do que participar de um Screwjob. O Centro Molson em Montreal foi lotado, com mais de 20.000 fãs presentes. Os rumores de iminente saída de Hart do WWF tinha vazado e, consequentemente, aumentou o interesse dos fãs no jogo. Os sinais mistos e uma guerra de palavras entre Hart, McMahon, Michaels e WCW antecipação ainda mais intensificada. Emoções também foram elevadas, devido à rivalidade Hart-Michaels ea "US vs. Canada" enredo. Enquanto os dois homens tinham sido cordiais uns com os outros nos bastidores, os funcionários do WWF ordenou o envio de um grande número de agentes da empresa em torno do anel como uma precaução se Hart decidiu atacar Michaels ou McMahon em reação ao double-cross. Altamente incomum para qualquer combate de wrestling, a implantação foi explicado na televisão como uma precaução necessária na sequência da animosidade intensa entre os personagens Michaels 'Hart de e. Houve também alguma preocupação legítima que Michaels poderia ser atacado durante a planejada briga em-multidão, pelos fãs irritados com suas ações de rebaixar a bandeira canadense. Entrada Michaels 'foi saudado por alto vaias e ao entrar no ringue, ele passou a esfregar a bandeira canadense contra sua virilha, o dedo no nariz com ele e depois corcunda it-Michaels sustenta que esta bandeira profanação realmente foi sugerido por Hart como uma forma eficaz desenhar calor e emoção. A raiva palpável dos fãs foi convertido em aplausos estridentes como Hart entrou no ringue carregando a bandeira canadense e usando o cinto de campeonato. No entanto, Hart estava visivelmente perturbado quando segmentos da multidão que estavam cientes de sua transferência para o WCW zombou dele com gritos de "Você vendeu para fora!" como o jogo evoluiu. Quando o jogo começou, Hart e Michaels lutou fora do ringue e no meio da multidão, enquanto está a ser seguido por funcionários McMahon e WWF. Como o clímax do jogo se aproximava, os dois lutadores voltou ao ringue, enquanto funcionários do WWF continuou a pedir mais pessoal ao ringue. Michaels empurrou Hebner na frente dele como Hart pulou do tensor superior, enviando os três homens para a tela. Michaels e Hart ambos se levantou, mas Michaels passou olho de Hart, enviando Hart volta para o tapete. Michaels então começou a agarrar as pernas de Hart para colocar a cigarrinha. Neste ponto, o diretor jogo foi ouvido gritando instruções para o seu fone de ouvido para Hebner para se levantar, mas Hart não notou nada de errado. Mike Chioda, o árbitro que era suposto para ser executado em após Hebner estava inconsciente, começou a gritar de volta que Hebner foi não deveria estar ainda. Pat Patterson reagiu de forma semelhante, e Owen Hart e Davey Boy Smith, que estavam esperando por suas sugestões para ser executado em, permaneceu nos bastidores em um estado de confusão. Michaels foi então visto por muitos observadores como tendo olhou para Hebner como ele colocou Hart no atirador, que alguns viram como prova de que ele estava em sobre o regime. Ao contrário do seu plano acordado, Michaels apertou o porão e se recusou a oferecer a própria perna para Hart para o último a sair do porão. Naquele momento, Hebner levantou-se, olhou para o relógio, e gritou: "Tocar a campainha!" McMahon, em seguida, deu uma cotovelada o cronometrista duro e gritou, "Ring a porra do sino!" O cronometrista tocou a campainha, assim como Hart estendeu a mão e agarrou a perna de Michaels, que quebrou a espera e causado Michaels a cair. Michaels da música tema, em seguida, começou a tocar eo anel locutor declarou-o o vencedor eo novo Campeão do WWF. Hebner já tinha saído do anel e da arena para o hotel, de onde partiu para o aeroporto para voar para casa. Depois de um momento inicial de choque, Hart imediatamente virou-se e cuspiu diretamente no rosto de McMahon, enquanto Michaels fingiu confusão. Michaels foi ordenada por McMahon para "pegar a porra do cinto e dar o fora daqui!" Agindo como se estivesse irritado, Michaels deixou a arena com Brisco e Triple H. McMahon ea maioria dos outros funcionários do WWF também fez rapidamente o seu caminho nos bastidores como um cervo irritado quebrou câmeras, monitores e equipamentos ringue. Torcedores presentes também começou a desabafar sua fúria sobre os funcionários McMahon e WWF; alguns até mesmo lixo empilhado sobre eles e alguns que estavam perto o bastante empurrado Michaels enquanto corria nos bastidores. Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart e Davey Boy Smith saiu para o anel e tive uma conversa com Hart depois de acalmá-lo. Hart passou a assinar "WCW" e "eu te amo" para os fãs delirantes antes de retornar nos bastidores. Reações Embora grande parte da platéia ao vivo Montreal imediatamente entendeu o que tinha acontecido e respondeu com raiva, os telespectadores tinham sido deixados em grande parte confuso quanto Survivor Series saiu do ar quatro minutos antes do previsto a imagem de despedida de Michaels com segurando o cinto no alto como ele desapareceu nos bastidores. Rumores e expressões de surpresa e choque invadiu a Internet quase que imediatamente após o jogo terminou. Muitos fãs e observadores consideravam um criativo e de todos os tempos grande "trabalhou" acabamento jogo. Mostras subsequentes WWF viu um grande número de fãs cantando em voz alta "Queremos Bret", segurando pro-Hart sinais e vaiando Michaels, McMahon e outros que se acredita ser responsável pela Screwjob. Observadores do wrestling profissional especulou se o episódio inteiro resultaria em WCW tornando-se a marca dominante no Canadá, onde a grande maioria dos fãs haviam permanecido leais a WWF, especialmente porque a família Hart estava trabalhando com a empresa. Como visto no documentário de Hart, Hart procedeu aos vestiários e confrontou Michaels, que se declarou que não sabia nada sobre o que tinha acontecido e foi igualmente indignado. Como contou na autobiografia de Michaels, ele ofereceu a sua garantia de que ele não iria levar o título no dia seguinte em RAW e se recusam a dizer qualquer coisa depreciativa sobre Hart. Hart passou para o vestiário para tomar banho e mudar depois de descobrir que McMahon, Brisco, e Remus tinham se trancado no escritório de McMahon. Quando McMahon foi para o camarim de Hart e tentou se explicar, Hart furiosamente rejeitada ele e advertiu-o a deixar imediatamente ou arriscar a ser perfurado. Uma briga se seguiu, com Hart perfurando McMahon em seu rosto e soltando-o no chão. Embora o filho de Vince Shane McMahon e Brisco lutou brevemente com Hart e Davey Boy Smith, Hart disse-lhes para tomar McMahon e deixar ou risco de conseqüências similares. Hart irritado perguntou McMahon se ele estava indo para parafuso-lo no pay ele ainda estava em dívida, ao qual um grogue McMahon respondeu negativamente. No corredor fora dos vestiários, então esposa de Hart Julie raivosamente confrontou Levesque e outros sobre o acabamento. McMahon tinha um olho roxo e um tornozelo quebrado, que resultou quando Gerald Brisco acidentalmente pisou no tornozelo durante a briga. Michaels e Levesque foram posteriormente confrontados e assaltado por fãs irritados fora do Centro Molson e no lobby de seu hotel. Enquanto Jim Neidhart, Davey Boy Smith, e Owen Hart tinha voado fora de Montreal com Bret Hart, McMahon enfrentou uma grande revolta no vestiário do WWF. Mick Foley, como foram a maioria dos lutadores, ficaram indignados com ele e ameaçou boicotar RAW ou deixar a empresa por completo. Foley realmente iria sentar-se na noite seguinte, antes que as discussões com o escritor Vince Russo e apoio de ambos Bret para suas ações ea WWE o fez voltar. Além disso, enquanto a maioria dos lutadores da WWF alvo Shawn, Mark Calloway (Undertaker) foi atrás de Vince, exigindo que ele pedir desculpas e sugere que pode não ser muito de uma empresa, se ele não o fez. McMahon dirigiu uma reunião em um esforço para acalmar os lutadores que tinham sido ultrajados que um veterano WWF tinha sido traído por McMahon-muitos temiam pelo seu próprio futuro e eram suspeitos de McMahon. McMahon procurou explicar que Hart tinha sido desconsiderando os interesses da empresa. Ao se recusar a deixar o título em Montreal, McMahon afirmou Hart estava colocando em risco o futuro da empresa, criando uma situação potencialmente embaraçosa que poderia afetar suas fortunas. A revolta potencial também foi vencida pelo conselho de Bret Hart para lutadores que lhe perguntaram sobre o boicote RAW ou saem da empresa por completo. Hart aconselhou-os a cumprir as suas obrigações contratuais e não arriscar o seu próprio futuro sobre o episódio. Mick Foley não participar da próxima noite de RAW show, mas ele voltou a trabalhar depois que, devido às suas estipulações contratuais. Da família Hart, Owen Hart única continuou a trabalhar com a empresa, sendo incapaz de rescindir o seu contrato. No RAW gravação em Ottawa, Michaels apareceu carregando o título WWF ea realização de um segmento onde ele se gabou diante da audiência de como ele bateu Hart com o seu próprio movimento da marca registrada em seu próprio país. McMahon deu uma entrevista televisionada para comentarista Jim Ross, explicando sua versão dos fatos e fazer a agora famosa declaração "Vince McMahon não estragar Bret Hart. Bret Bret ferrado." Em outra RAW show, Michaels realizada uma esquete atormentando um anão vestido como Hart. Na WCW Nitro, Vince McMahon e Shawn Michaels foram criticados por comentadores Mike Tenay e Tony Schiavone. Eric Bischoff anunciou no show que o personagem de Hart tinha assinado com a Nova Ordem Mundial estável, enquanto Hollywood Hogan, Kevin Nash e Scott Hall ficou com bandeiras canadenses e cantou o hino nacional canadense. Aparecendo na WCW Nitro, ex-aliado Michaels Rick rude também criticou Michaels pelo nome. Apesar dos programas de televisão e antagonismo considerável dos fãs, tanto Michaels e Triple H continuou a negar qualquer conhecimento ou envolvimento no Screwjob por vários anos ao discutir o episódio em entrevistas da vida real. Note-se que em uma entrevista no primeiro episódio de WWE Confidential em 2002, Michaels admitiu que ele e Paul Levesque (Triple H) estavam cientes do que estava para acontecer em Montreal, uma vez que tinha sido envolvido na discussão com Vince McMahon e Gerald Brisco antes do evento. Legado O "Montreal Screwjob" continua a ser uma das mais alto perfil traições da história da empresa eo primeiro wrestling profissional double-cross amplamente divulgada desde Wendi Richter perdido o Championship das mulheres do WWF para um mascarado Moolah Fabulous depois de uma disputa dinheiro em 25 de novembro de 1985. É, sem dúvida, o jogo mais controverso na história do WWF, como os efeitos de seu resultado ainda são sentidas hoje, com toda a notoriedade que o rodeia eo legado infame ele deixou. Hart foi condenado ao ostracismo por McMahon e se recusou ofertas de indução para o WWF Hall of Fame. A família Hart expressaram indignação com McMahon e WWF por sua negligência ea falta de precauções de segurança que poderia ter evitado depois do acidente de Owen Hart e eventual morte. O documentário Hitman Hart: Lutando com Sombras incluiu cenas de conversas de McMahon com Hart em que afirmou o acabamento desqualificação planejado e expressa determinação para Hart para sair "o caminho certo" e como forma amigável quanto possível, McMahon não sabia que a conversa estava sendo filmado. Nas gravações, Hart recusou-se a deixar cair o título para Michaels. O impacto de Montreal Screwjob definido posteriores histórias e rivalidades. WWF aproveitado com sucesso fã indignação com Vince McMahon, criando a persona de "Mr. McMahon" -, um chefe arrogante calcanhar autoritário que impôs a sua própria vontade e autoridade em personagens rebeldes como "Stone Cold" Steve Austin. Dentro dos storylines, McMahon "ferrou" esses lutadores, a fim de entregar o título para o artista de sua escolha. O "Bret parafusado Bret" inspirado linha promos que Vince McMahon feitas durante sua rivalidade com Austin. No Unforgiven: In Your House, McMahon estava sentado no ringue durante a defesa do título de Austin, o que causou Austin para aludir à Montreal Screwjob durante uma entrevista promocional. No Survivor Series 1998, o primeiro aniversário da Screwjob, o filho de Shane McMahon, um árbitro do jogo, abandonou sua rebelião na tela contra seu pai e permitiu que seu pai parafusar Austin, recusando-se a contar pinfall de Austin contra a Humanidade. Os McMahons então Humanidade traído em sua principal disputa do título do evento contra The Rock. Assim como The Rock colocar o Sharpshooter segurar a Humanidade, McMahon chamado o sino para ser tocado. The Rock foi declarado o vencedor por finalização e o novo campeão da WWF, totalmente re-promulgação da Hart double-cross, desta vez com um interruptor entre os respectivos personagens de rosto e de salto. Para coroar a noite, McMahon respondeu ao choque da audiência relativa volta do salto do rock através imitando uma citação de sua entrevista com JR; ele declarou: "Vince McMahon não estragar o povo, o povo ferrou o povo!" WCW invocou o Screwjob em Starrcade 1997, como Hart impediu Hollywood Hulk Hogan de sair com o World Heavyweight Championship WCW. Ele alegou que o árbitro Nick Patrick deu uma contagem rápida e que ele não permitiria que Sting a ser ferrado. O resultado foi que os críticos chamado de anti-clímax. No Starrcade 1999, o acabamento do jogo entre Goldberg e Bret Hart foi convidado para árbitro Roddy Piper para "tocar o sino", uma vez Hart colocado Goldberg no Sharpshooter, apesar de a não apresentação de Goldberg. No rebatizada de WWE No Way Out vista pay-per-em Montreal, houve uma ação similar (mas scripts) que ocorreu durante o Hulk Hogan contra o jogo Rock. Hogan tinha The Rock colocado para fora na esteira e estava prestes a ir para a capa quando as luzes se apagaram e Vince saiu para "parafuso" Hogan dando a Rocha uma cadeira com a qual para bater Hogan. A home page do site titular prontamente intitulei-o "Montreal Screwjob 2", apesar do seu não sendo um verdadeiro capitulação da Screwjob 1997, que consiste apenas no árbitro pedindo o sino apesar da apresentada na verdade não confirmando essa decisão (tocando, ou, em alguns casos traições mais subtis). No início do show, o jogo entre reinante World Heavyweight Champion Triple H e Scott Steiner foi marcado por alto, gritos furiosos de "Você ferrou Bret!" contra Earl Hebner, que era o árbitro do jogo, embora o Screwjob não foi repetido. Durante o evento principal para o World Heavyweight Championship no Backlash em Edmonton, Alberta, Shawn Michaels colocar no Sharpshooter sobre o herói da cidade e atual campeão Chris Benoit, enquanto Earl Hebner correu para o ringue para substituir o árbitro inconsciente. O público vaiou Michaels e Hebner e gritavam "Você ferrou Bret!" repetidamente, mesmo depois de o porão estava quebrado. Uma capitulação mais verdadeira do incidente, embora não em Montreal, ocorreu durante uma disputa de 2006 entre Michaels e equipa McMahon sobre a incapacidade de Vince de passar de Montreal. Em um jogo entre Michaels e Shane McMahon na 32ª edição do Main Event da noite de sábado, Vince nocauteado árbitro Mike Chioda assim como Shane Michaels preso no Sharpshooter, em seguida, gritou para o cronometrista para tocar a campainha e premiado com o jogo "por apresentação" para Shane. O Montreal Screwjob foi novamente imitado em uma situação roteirizado em 13 de Setembro de 2009, no WWE Breaking Point view pay-per-, o que também ocorreu em Montreal. O Undertaker forçado CM Punk a apresentar usando um porão chamado Portão do Inferno. Depois de Undertaker foi declarado o vencedor, Supervisora Geral do SmackDown Theodore Long ordenou o jogo para continuar como o porão foi proibida pelo ex-SmackDown GM Vickie Guererro. Esta configuração do público para uma "Dusty Finish". Em seguida, foi seguido com o segundo (ou primeiro, se No Way Out 2003, que não era um verdadeiro "Montreal" Screwjob "não é contado) sequela do Montreal Screwjob, com CM Punk pulando The Undertaker no ringue e, em seguida, aplicar o seu finisher apresentação - o "Anaconda Vice". A posse da submissão foi apenas aplicada antes de o árbitro pediu a campainha, mesmo que The Undertaker nunca tinha submetido à manobra. O árbitro prontamente retirou-se do anel depois de fazer a chamada. CM Punk foi premiado com a vitória e manteve o seu título. Theodore Long chegou no palco entrada para estar ao lado de CM Punk, imitando as ações do original instigador Montreal Screwjob Vince McMahon. Mesmo que esse final foi mais logisticamente desacreditado e se tornou um evento discutível quando The Undertaker derrotou Punk um mês mais tarde para levar o campeonato, esse final foi amplamente rotulados como "Montreal Screwjob # 2", uma vez que foi a primeira vez que o Montreal Screwjob tinha sido efectivamente revisitado pelo script naquela cidade desde o evento filmagem original, em 1997. No entanto, a contagem do evento No Way Out 2003, enquanto era marcado de forma semelhante um acabamento totalmente diferente, era, na verdade, o terceiro evento rotulado como "Montreal Screwjob". Em 17 de Julho de 2011 no Money in the Bank pay-per-view, o Montreal Screwjob foi mais uma vez baseado num guião em um jogo envolvendo Punk e John Cena embora o próprio Screwjob falhou. Punk, cujo contrato expirou naquela noite, enfrentou Cena onde ele alegou que iria sair de Chicago, cidade natal de Punk eo local do evento, como o campeão da WWE depois de dar um discurso criticando a forma como a empresa foi executado várias semanas antes. Durante a partida, Vince McMahon, junto com John Laurinaitis, tentou executar a Screwjob enviando Laurinaitis para cancelar o jogo, enquanto Cena aplicado o movimento apresentação STF sobre Punk. No entanto, essa tentativa fracassou como, quando viu Cena Laurinaitis vai para o sino, ele soltou Punk para parar Laurinaitis dizendo que ele não quer ganhar dessa forma. Em última análise, Punk passou a ganhar o título como McMahon tentou usar Alberto Del Rio, que havia vencido o dinheiro Raw no contrato Banco anteriormente, para derrotar Punk mas foi incapaz de começar o jogo depois de Punk chutou-o inconsciente e Punk escapou pela Chicago multidão tomar o cinturão com ele. TNA também imitou o cenário Montreal Screwjob. No 21 de janeiro, 2010 episódio da TNA Impact!, TNA World Heavyweight Champion AJ Estilos derrotou Kurt Angle quando Styles colocar Ângulo na apresentação hold Ankle Lock and árbitro Earl Hebner chamado para o sino. Kurt Angle, em seguida, cuspiu em Hulk Hogan, que foi posicionado no ringue, da mesma forma que Bret Hart cuspiu em Vince McMahon. Porque TNA tape seus shows e VPPs em Orlando, Florida, este jogo tem sido apelidado de "Orlando Screwjob" pelos fãs. Uma semana depois, Earl Hebner disse Hogan no que diz respeito tanto à Montreal Screwjob e esta última Screwjob que Bret não estragar Bret, Vince não estragar Bret, Shawn Michaels não estragar Bret, mas Hebner parafusado Bret, bem como Kurt Angle, tudo pelo dinheiro. Hulk Hogan estava em uma perda para palavras e suspendeu Hebner até 8 de março, quando ele foi colocado off suspensão e dada uma segunda chance. O acabamento do 2006 Slammiversary vista pay-per-, em que Montreal Screwjob árbitro Earl Hebner ajudou Jeff Jarrett ganhar o NWA World Heavyweight Championship foi também referido como o "Orlando Screwjob". Ao contrário do original Montreal Screwjob, ambos os acabamentos foram escritos. Na cultura pop, a prazo, "Montreal Screwjob," tem sido usado por pessoas para descrever uma ampla gama de situações, em que as pessoas se sentir menosprezado ou traído por seus amigos íntimos. Um exemplo particular desta em WWE, embora de uma forma mais sutil do que aplicar o termo em si, é que quando o triângulo amoroso 2005 da vida real entre Matt Hardy, Amy "Lita" Dumas, e Adam "Edge" Copeland passou a custo Hardy seu trabalho, os fãs responderam por encharcando tanto Copeland e Dumas com gritos de "Nós queremos Matt" e "Você ferrou Matt", semelhante aos cânticos com o nome de Bret Michaels e McMahon que continuaram a enfrentar no Canadá ao longo dos anos. Isso só se intensificou durante vários meses após WWE decidiu emparelhar Edge e Lita juntos na tela como vilões e, em seguida, para trazer de volta Hardy e reconhecer a situação no storylines. A intensidade da súbita rejeição do Dumas, que tinha sido extremamente popular, tanto no ringue e fora dele, se espalhou para sua vida real dos fãs; ela disse pouco depois de sua aposentadoria em novembro 2006-ring que, no auge da rivalidade entre Hardy e Edge ela não conseguia nem andar com seu cachorro sem ouvir "Você ferrou Matt!" gritou com ela de fora das janelas das pessoas. Dumas também disse que a súbita mudança de atitudes das pessoas em relação a ela acelerou sua aposentadoria do wrestling. Resolução Com sua programação "Attitude Era" e da popularidade de seus lutadores, como Austin, The Rock e Mankind, WWF ultrapassou o seu arqui-rival WCW. Com o seu negócio de forma constante declínio, WCW foi posto à venda e adquirido por McMahon em 2001, tornando a empresa de wrestling WWF single-maior da América do Norte. Entrada de Bret Hart em WCW foi saudado na época como um grande golpe para a empresa, mas posteriormente deixado de utilizar o seu apelo popular. Ativa carreira wrestling do Hart acabou em 2000 depois que ele sofreu uma concussão grave durante uma partida com Goldberg. Depois de largar o título WWF para Austin no WrestleMania XIV em 1998, Michaels foi forçado a se aposentar por quatro anos por causa do pescoço grave e lesões nas costas. Depois de um longo período de reabilitação, Michaels devolvido ao anel em 2002. Fãs e observadores de wrestling WWE Muitos acreditavam que tinha sido fazendo propostas para Bret Hart desde 2004. lutador canadense e amigo de longa data da família Hart Chris Benoit vitória acabou Triple H e Shawn Michaels na WrestleMania XX que ele ganhou o World Heavyweight Championship e novamente em Backlash 2004, em Edmonton, Alberta, foram considerados por vários observadores de wrestling e fãs como um pedido de desculpas simbólico para Hart e fãs canadenses. No jogo mais tarde, em Edmonton, Shawn Michaels submetida a aplicação de Benoit do porão atirador. Depois de semanas de especulação, WWE.com anunciou no final de agosto de 2005, que Hart e WWE tinha concordado em colaborar em um projeto de DVD que narra carreira wrestling do Hart. Em entrevistas posteriores, Hart atribuiu sua decisão de seu desejo de ser lembrado por sua longa carreira que durou duas décadas. O projeto, que tinha sido dado o título provisório de Screwed: O Bret Hart história, foi rebatizado Bret "Hit Man" Hart: o melhor que existe, o melhor que havia, o melhor que jamais existirá. No DVD 2006 narrando sua carreira, tanto Hart e Bischoff negou que sua exploração o título WWF foi um fator no desejo de WCW para contratá-lo. Embora McMahon alegou que não havia arrependimento mútuo, Hart defendeu suas ações e afirmou que ele estava com o que ele fez. A recusa de Bret Hart perder para Michaels em Montreal tem sido criticado por outros, como Ric Flair, que afirmou que era responsabilidade de Hart para soltar o cinto de título de uma empresa que ele estava saindo. No entanto, Hart afirma que ele estava preparado para perder o título em qualquer lugar e para qualquer um, exceto para Michaels no Canadá, dado que, em 1997, seu caráter "Hitman" tinha sido construída como um grande herói canadense. Como seu contrato com a WWF não expirou por mais quatro semanas, Hart afirma que não havia muito tempo e várias outras oportunidades para ele soltar o título. Vários relatos afirmam que McMahon tinha proposto inicialmente que Hart soltar o título em dezembro de In Your House pay-per-view em Springfield, Massachusetts, e em janeiro de Royal Rumble em San Jose, Califórnia. Embora Shawn Michaels expressou a felicidade em 2006 a indução de Hart para o Hall of Fame, a relação Hart-Michaels permanece atado com antagonismo. Michaels criticou o comportamento de Hart e conduzir durante seus dias na WWF em sua autobiografia de 2005, comparando o Screwjob a um "hit mafia", e Hart afirmou em sua autobiografia de 2007, que ele "nunca perdoar" Michaels, bem como Triple H. Em entrevistas antes da cerimônia de posse, Hart afirmou que ele iria sair da cerimônia se visse Shawn Michaels em qualquer lugar na WrestleMania 22 fim de semana. Michaels decidiu deixar a cerimônia Hall of Fame cedo para evitar uma possível cena. Hart não apareceu no show WrestleMania em um mini-cerimônia com os outros homenageados, explicando em uma entrevista que ele nunca teve a intenção de participar ou aparecer no show. Hart, mais tarde, voltar à televisão WWE em 11 de junho 2007 edição da RAW, onde ele apareceu em um local promo gravado zombando de Mr. McMahon "apreciação noite". Em 9 de novembro 2007, WWE.com postou uma parte de um dois parte entrevista com Hart discutindo o aniversário de 10 anos do incidente. Há também uma seção no site em que vários lutadores, incluindo o próprio Hart, é solicitado que se o Screwjob foi revertida. Imagens Montreal Screwjob (10).png Montreal Screwjob (9).png Montreal Screwjob (8).png Montreal Screwjob (7).png Montreal Screwjob (6).png Montreal Screwjob (5).png Montreal Screwjob (4).png Montreal Screwjob (3).png Montreal Screwjob (2).png Montreal Screwjob (1).png Categoria:Acontecimentos no Pro Wrestling